food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Baguette
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = 镜中音 |artist 2 = 镜中音 |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Rocketero |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Beer Braised Trotter |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = France |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 法棍面包 |personality = Juridical |height = 170 cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Whisky |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Inoue Yūki |cvcn = 风袖 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = I wish to guard the light of this world. |bio = One of the officers in charge of the “Eye of Horus” law enforcement agency, with the law in his left hand, and a gun in his right, he currently works with senior officer Sachertorte to complete his missions. Even though he often wears a smile on his face, he is actually more stubborn than the seemingly indifferent Sachertorte. Because of a past experience, he vowed to fairly judge all that is right and wrong in the world. He is a hard working youth trying to grow. |food introduction = As the representation of France's bread, Baguette was born when there was a demand for an even distribution of Bread during the French Revolution. Baguette's formula is simple and only requires these 4 basic ingredients: flour, water, salt and yeast. Normally, no sugar, powdered milk and oil added, albeit in very little quantity for the last one. Baguette has a soft and crispy outer crust as well as a firm and strong interior. Its appearance broke the class gap and enabled everyone to enjoy bread of equal quality. |acquire = *Events |events = |power = 1514 |atk = 48 |def = 13 |hp = 416 |crit = 856 |critdmg = 532 |atkspd = 2132 |normaltitle = Codex Wisdom |normal = Baguette flips his code in the air, increasing all teammates' damage by 5% for 3 seconds. At the same time, he increases his own energy by 1 per attack for his next 4 normal attacks. |energytitle = Fool's Test |energy = Baguette leaps backwards and raises his gun to attack, dealing 40% of his own ATK as damage to all enemies plus 268 extra damage, and preventing all enemies from being healed for 6 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = I arrive as the guardian of humanity, and I wish to maintain the light by your side. Please don't let me down, Master Attendant |login = Welcome back, did you have a safe trip? |arena = Has the required temperature been reached? It doesn't seem to be cold enough here, let me take a look. |skill = Your sins shall face my judgement! |ascend = Use this power to uphold justice. |fatigue = ...Please give me some time to rest. |recovering = Sorry for worrying you, I feel much better now. |attack = In the name of the Code - onwards! |ko = The Code... has no faults... |notice = Rest assured that this dish meets all the requirements and has no mistakes. |idle1 = This piece of music is wonderful, reminds me of someone... |idle2 = No one is exempt from the Code. |idle3 = Order is justice. |interaction1 = Master Attendant, have you seen true evil? |interaction2 = Are you curious about this scale? This is what I use to measure justice. |interaction3 = I wonder if we’re pursuing the same goal, Master Attendant? |pledge = Only today have I realized that what I want to protect is not only the Code... but you as well, are the voice of reason I should follow, for which I am willing to dedicate my life. |intimacy1 = You... is this allowed too? |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, are you willing to go out with me? |intimacy3 = Ah...Master Attendant, you’re here. I- I’m looking at my scales, it... reminds me of my aspirations. |victory = No one can escape judgement. |defeat = ...Where did it go wrong? |feeding = Thank you very much for your gift. But... even if you do this, I will not be lenient to you. |notes = *The French Revolution was a period of far-reaching social and political upheaval in France and its colonies beginning in 1789 (ended in 1799). The Revolution overthrew the monarchy, established a republic, catalyzed violent periods of political turmoil, and finally culminated in a dictatorship under Napoleon who brought many of its principles to areas he conquered in Western Europe and beyond. Inspired by liberal and radical ideas, the Revolution profoundly altered the course of modern history, triggering the global decline of absolute monarchies while replacing them with republics and liberal democracies. Through the Revolutionary Wars, it unleashed a wave of global conflicts that extended from the Caribbean to the Middle East. Historians widely regard the Revolution as one of the most important events in human history (Source: French Revolution). *Class gap, also known as economic inequality, refers to the unequal distribution of income and opportunity between different groups in society. It is a concern in almost all countries around the world and often people are trapped in poverty with little chance to climb up the social ladder (Source: IZA World of Labor). }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}